1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly to a multi-disk player capable of accommodating a plurality of disks and playing back the accommodated disks one after another.
2. Prior Art
Japanese patent Preliminary Publication No. 61-2618853 discloses a multi-disk player which is provided with a playback means including a turntable and a pick up, a magazine as a disk-accommodating chamber in which a plurality of disks may be positioned so that the disks can be taken out selectively and can be detachably loaded into a loading position within the player housing, and a disk extracting-and-carrying mechanism which selects a disk to be played back and carries the disk to a disk-carrying surface of the turntable as well as returns the disk into the magazine upon the completion of its playback.
With such multi-disk players, when carrying the selected disk onto the turntable, the disk is carried by the disk extracting-and-carrying mechanism in two directions perpendicular to each other but parallel to the disk-carrying surface of the turntable. Specifically, the disks are stacked in the magazine in parallel with the disk-carrying surface of the turntable, and either the playback means including the turntable or the magazine is supported on a movable member which is reciprocated in the direction in which the disks are lined up. Thus the disk is moved in effect in the direction perpendicular to the disk-carrying surface of the turntable. The movement of the disk in the direction parallel to the disk-carrying surface of the turntable is effected by simply causing the disk to project from the magazine.
The disk player is provided with a guide/drive means for guiding and causing the pick up to move along the recorded surface of the disk when the disk is rotated.
Conventionally, a disk player for playing back a disk, such as a CD-ROM that requires a high speed movement of the pick up, employs a quickly responding drive means i.e., a linear motor as a drive means for the pick up. However, if a linear motor is used, there is a possibility that the pick up will move freely when the linear motor is not powered on, that is, when the disk is not being played back. Therefore, the pick up may move violently and tend to impinge members around to damage them. Thus, the disk player is provided with a securing means for securing the pick up to the player housing when the disk is not being played back.